blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 160
is the 160th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As the Purple Orca member wonder what is going on since he was trying to regain the honor of his squad by patrolling the forsaken realm. The children just comment about Sylph and Yuno's appearance, which Yuno replies that its because of magic. Asta asks Lily if she is okay, which Lily replies that she is fine. As one of the children expresses how amazing both Asta and Yuno were to Orgi, Orgi comments about how fine Magic Knights both Asta and Yuno have become. Asta and Yuno bid Orgi farewell as they leave with the Purple Orca member, which Orgi is surprised that they are leaving so soon. As Orgi wonders why they are leaving so soon, Asta and Yuno reply that they are going to save the kingdom. The villagers of Hage bid them all farewell. After travelling for a while, Yuno tells the others that they are going to reach the common realm soon. Yuno also says that he can sense elf magic coming from two directions, which Asta suggests that they split up. Asta also suggests that Yuno take the Purple Orca member since he has his sword. Yuno agrees with Asta, while also commenting that they can use the Poison Plant Magic to stop the elf from moving. Both Asta and Yuno then agree to meet up at the capital. At a town that is being attacked, Magna and Vanessa arrive after noticing what was happening with the town. As they notice Luck, and ask what is the meaning of this. As the elf comments about how Luck was hoping to meet with someone, but says that the body now belongs to him, Lufulu. Lufulu charges at Magna and Vanessa but misses. Lufulu thinks about how Vanessa's Rouge spell is what caused him to miss, and comments about how the spell is interesting. As Magna asks what that charges was about and prepares to throw a fireball, Rouge touches Magna which causes him to fall to the ground. As Magna is confused what had happened, Vanessa thinks about how Rouge is a friend to all the Black Bull and that is the reason that Rouge protected Luck. Magna tells Vanessa to dispel her spell, which Vanessa replies that if it was not for Rouge then Lufulu's attack would have landed. Vanessa also says that Luck was most likely just put to sleep with the magic, which Magna replies that that is exactly the reason he is going to wake Luck up. Magna throws multiple fireballs at Lufulu, which Lufulu says that that spell will not hit him. Suddenly that fireballs vanish, but Lufulu thinks about how he can still sense where the fireballs are at. Lufulu easily dodges the fireballs, and comments about how they will not be able to defeat him since they can hit him. Lufulu then asks if they will be able to dodge his attack, which Magna thinks about how Lufulu is fast. As Lufulu strikes, Vanessa uses her thread magic to pull Magna out of the way. Vanessa comments about how she will handle the support, and that Luck might wake up if he is beaten by Magna. Magna throws more fireballs and comments about how this is the result of his training, which Lufulu says that he is just going to dodge them. Lufulu says that he has already to said that the fireballs will not hit him, but the fireballs suddenly explodes. Magna explains that this is his new spell and that the fireballs will explode on their own. Magna throws more fireballs, which Lufulu says that the fireballs will not hit him and for them to do a better job of entertaining him. Lufulu notices that Magna has thrown regular fireballs and wonders why Magna would do that. Suddenly Magna appears behind Lufulu with a fireball, which Vanessa thinks about how Magna had blended in with the regular fireballs to get behind Lufulu. As Magna thinks about how he will be able to hit Lufulu, when Lufulu suddenly grabs a hold of Magna. Lufulu says that he had sensed Magna, which Magna replies that he knows exactly was Lufulu is capable of. Suddenly the fireball in Magna's hand explodes, which Lufulu thinks about what Magna had done. Magna grabs Lufulu and explains how he is the kind of guy that would let himself be blown up, while fireballs hit them and explodes. Magna tells Lufulu that Luck would have figured out what he was doing, and that he is best their is when taking a beating. Magna then hits Lufulu with a large fireball and restrains Lufulu afterwards. Magna tells Lufulu that he will not be able to defeat him since Lufulu does not know a thing about him or Luck. Magna also says that if he understands that, then to hurry up and give Luck back. Lufulu laughs and releases himself with a bolt of lightning that Asta can see. Lufulu asks who said that he had no chance of winning, while calling Magna a human. Fights *Magna Swing, Vanessa Enoteca, and Asta vs. Lufulu Magic and Spells used References Navigation